Meetra Surik: Jedi Padawan
by blackknight11757
Summary: Story tells about Meetra's days as a Padawan.
1. The Beginning

**The** **Beginning**

_Note: This story is strictly fanfiction only, it focuses on the Legends universe and the Jedi Exile._

In the year 3976 BBY, the Republic and the Jedi Order still rebuilding from the Great Sith War that ended after the defeat of Exar Kun and the Brotherhood of the Sith. A new threat came to the galaxy, Mandalore the Ultimate gather the clans and formed the Neo-Crusaders, they started targeting the industrial planet of Althir III.

On the Jedi Enclave of Dantooine, the council is preparing to sent a team of knights to aid the natives in holding back the Mandalorians, hoping to stop the war before it escalates.

"Ready for war we are not, but this threat is something we cannot ignore." Vandar said.

"Perhaps, but we are still in the process of rebuilding from the war with Exar Kun, the Republic doesn't have enough ships or an army to fight off the Mandalorians. It would still take years before the Republic is ready to fight a war." Vrook said.

"Agree with you, I do. But the face remains the people of Althir III cannot wait for the Republic to come. We shall send a team of Jedi Knights to aid the natives in holding back their world." Vandar said.

"Very well, we'll need someone to lead this mission. Someone wise and more capable." Vrook said.

* * *

Outside in the grasslands of Dantooine, Jedi Knight Kavar is training a youngling girl by the name Meetra Surik, she is 10 years of age. She wields a practical saber and follows Kavar's lead, he would instruct Meetra in lightsaber combat. Kavar is one of the Order's best lightsaber duelists who would instruct younglings and Padawans in lightsaber combat.

"Keep your eyes close, listen to the music in the movement of your lightsaber." Kavar said.

Meetra has her eyes closes and ready her footwork, holding her saber in position. Kavar ignites his saber to non-lethal mode.

"Ready?" Kavar said.

"Ready." Meetra said.

Kavar swing his saber at her, she blocked.

"Excellent. Shall we continue?" Kavar said.

Meetra nodded her head. Kavar swings his saber, she blocked it. He swing again, she blocked it. They kept on practicing, Kavar is amazed on Meetra's talent with a lightsaber. They stopped sparring and deactivated their sabers.

"Impressive, you have great talent with a lightsaber. You are definitely an excellent candidate for the role of Padawan." Kavar said.

"Thank you, Master Kavar." Meetra said.

Kavar got a call from his holoprojector, he pulls it out and image of Vrook appear.

_"Kavar, you are needed before the council immediately." Vrook said._

"Understood, Master Vrook." Kavar replied.

He puts away his holoprojector.

"Time to head back." Kavar said.

Kavar and Meetra held back to the Enclave.

* * *

Kavar was able to get Meetra back to Enclave safely, he then went to the Council chamber. He stood before the council.

"Ah, Kavar, you are summoned before us as we need you for a mission." Vandar said.

"What is the mission, Master?" Kavar said.

"The Mandalorians have invaded the world of Althir III, we are to send a team of Jedi Knights to aid the natives on the world, you are to lead the team." Vandar said.

"Right now?" Kavar questioned.

"Is there a problem?" Vrook said.

"I was hoping to stay and take on a Padawan to train." Kavar said.

"Meetra Surik, am I correct?" Vandar said.

"Yes, master. She has great promises as a student, and I felt close to her during the time training her as initiate." Kavar said.

"Yes, she has a gift in forming bonds with others. You've already done your part in her training as I've once did. You needn't worry, she will have a new teacher to continue her training. A part of being a teacher is knowing when your time teaching with someone is over." Vandar said.

"I understand, Master." Kavar said.

"Excellent, you are to leave tomorrow for Althir III. May the force be you." Vandar said.

Kavar bow his head down and left the Council chamber. He is to leave for a mission to fight off the Mandalorians, he won't be able to continue Meetra's training and help her become a Padawan. Due to war rising, this mission to fight off the Mandalorians may take months, maybe even years. He hopes that someone will be able to take Meetra as an apprentice and continue her training.

* * *

In the morning, Meetra is in the mess hall with the other younglings eating breakfast, she already finished and left. Walking down, she spotted Kavar and Jedi Knights dressed in battle gear. walking towards the landing pad. She followed them. A shuttle is being prepped for transportation.

"Master Kavar!" Meetra said.

Kavar stopped and see Meetra.

"Get the ship ready." Kavar said.

Meetra walked toward Kavar.

"Meetra, what are you doing here?" Kavar said.

"Are you leaving?" Meetra said.

"I've been sent by the council to fight off the growing Mandalorian threat, I couldn't turn away the council's request. I'm sorry that I couldn't continue your training, you have great promises as a student, the makings of a Jedi Guardian. Just because I'm leaving for war, doesn't mean you should stop continuing your training. Someone will come and take you as an apprentice. You'll be a Padawan soon, I promise." Kavar said.

"I may not see you again." Meetra said.

"Maybe someday you will, if its the will of the Force. Just remember what I've taught you. Listen to the music with the Force." Kavar said.

"I will, I promise." Meetra said.

Meetra hugged Kavar, he hugged her back.

"May the Force be with you." Kavar said.

Kavar got up and left Meetra. She watches as Kavar board the ship, the boarding ramp closes. The shuttle left off the pad and flies away, Meetra sees the shuttle leaving, Kavar left the Enclave.

* * *

In the year 3974 BBY, it has been two years since Kavar and the other Jedi left to fight off the Mandalorians. A number of Jedi fought in some battles in the Outer Rim Territories, small battles. A number of worlds have fallen to the Mandalorians. Meetra is now twelve years old and is at an age to become a Padawan, she already took the trails that the initiates would need a step towards becoming Padawans. Some knights and masters came to Dantooine to seek out potential apprentices to train. One of them is a young Jedi Knight named Vima Sunrider, daughter of Nomi Sunrider who is a legend among the Jedi and the Grand Master of the Order. Vima was knighted a Jedi two years ago on Coruscant, she is proved to be great Jedi in her own way, trained at an early age by Thon, at fourteen she trained under the former Jedi Knight-turned-Sith Lord Ulic Qel-Droma, after Ulic's death her mother Nomi continued her training. Vima is a redhead female all dressed in gray and black Jedi robe.

_Note: I've based her appearance on the concept art of Vima for the Knights of the Old Republic game._

Vima met with Master Vandar, they arrived outside the courtyard to see some initiates practicing their abilities. She also spotted a statue of Vodo-Siosk Baas, the builder of the Enclave and one of her mother's teachers. She remembered Baas telling her that she would become a great Jedi, she is saddened by his death at the hands of his fallen apprentice Exar Kun. She pulls out a container of bofa treats and eats some, she is reminded of Odan-Urr, another great Jedi Master like Thon and Vodo-Siosk Baas, another one of her mother's teachers. Like Baas, he was killed by the Sith Lord Exar Kun.

Vima and Vandar watches as the initiates train, displaying their abilities. She spotted a young girl sparring with a fellow initiate using practice sabers. The opposing initiate delivered the first strike but she managed to block and counter attack. Vima is impressed with the girl's talent in lightsaber combat.

"Master Vandar, who is that girl?" Vima said.

"Ah, that is Meetra Surik, one of the academy's promising students." Vandar said.

"What can you tell me about her." Vima said.

"Born and raised on Raxus, brought to the Enclave when she was five by her family. I trained her for the first few years since she came, then Kavar continued her training. She has a gift for forming connections with others, very gifted in the Force and in lightsaber combat. I see you've taken interest in her." Vandar said.

"She reminds me of myself when I was young, filled with determination and the will to become a Jedi." Vima said.

"Would you like to meet her?" Vandar said.

"Sure." Vima said.

Vandar on his hover chair approached Meetra helping her sparring partner up after the spar. They both bow down as Vandar approaches them.

"Meetra Surik, follow me please." Vandar said.

* * *

Meetra did as Vandar asked and follow him. They went inside and arrived in a room that Vima stayed in. Meetra meets Vima Sunrider for the first time.

"Thank you, Master Vandar." Vima said.

Vandar left the room, leaving Meetra and Vima alone.

"Please, sit down." Vima said.

Meetra sat down on the chair as Vima on a chair opposite of Meetra. Vima pulls out a container of bofa treats and offers them to Meetra.

"Want some?" Vima said.

"Thanks, what is it?" Meetra said.

"Bofa treats, they're really good." Vima said.

Meetra grabs some and ate it. She liked it.

"Thank you, Master..." Meetra said.

"Vima Sunrider." Vima introduce herself.

"Meetra Surik. Nice to meet you, Master Sunrider." Meetra said.

"I'm not really a master, I'm a Jedi Knight." Vima said.

"Oh, forgive me... Sunrider, huh. Are related to Nomi Sunrider?" Meetra said.

"Yeah, she's my mother." Vima said.

"I thought the Jedi are against having children or being married." Meetra said.

"That is true, I was born before the Jedi changed their code. They thought that because the Jedi didn't have control over their emotions, they fell to the dark side and led to the Sith Wars. We were required to train to control our emotions so we don't fall to the dark side." Vima said.

"I see." Meetra said.

"Well enough of that. I didn't bring you talk about that. I'm here because I'm looking for an apprentice to train." Vima said.

"You are?" Meetra said.

"Mmm, and I thought of you." Vima said.

"Me? You want to train... me?" Meetra said.

"Of course." Vima said.

"But why me?" Meetra said.

"Other than being a promising student, seeing you reminds me of myself when I was your age. I had dreams of being a Jedi, to fight for what right. I had determination just like you. That is why I want to train you to become my Padawan if you'll have me." Vima said.

Meetra remember the time she was close to Kavar, she hoped that he would take her as his Padawan. He left to fight off the Mandalorians, he told her that someone will continue her training to become a Padawan. She felt connected to Vima like she was to Kavar.

"Okay, I'm honor to accept your teachings, Master Sunrider." Meetra said.

"And I'm honor to accept you a my student, Meetra Surik. And please call me Vima." Vima said.

"Of course, Master S-... I mean, Vima." Meetra said.

Meetra Surik became the Padawan of Jedi Knight Vima Sunrider.

* * *

The year is 3973 BBY, Meetra became a Padawan under the training of Vima Sunrider for the past year. She already trained Meetra in teaching her a few of her abilities like connecting with animals through the force as well as mind tricks. She also taught Surik about the Jedi code written by the great Jedi Master Odan-Urr, Meetra spend weeks reciting the code recorded from the holocron that Vima gave her. Vima and Meetra are ready to see if Meetra can past one test.

"Are you ready to begin?" Vima said.

"Yes, Master. I'm ready." Meetra said.

"Very well. There is no emotion..." Vima said.

"... there is peace." Meetra said.

"There is no ignorance..." Vima said.

"... there is knowledge." Meetra said.

"There is no passion..." Vima said.

"... there is serenity." Meetra said.

"There is no chaos..." Vima said.

"... there is harmony." Meetra said.

"There is no death..." Vima said.

"... there is the Force." Meetra said.

"Well done, my Padawan. Now is the time for you to pass you final trial, to build a weapon, the very symbol of the Jedi, a lightsaber." Vima said.

Vima lead the way to the room where lightsabers are to be built, she show Meetra all the parts needed to build one.

"Here are the necessary parts needed to build a lightsaber, but first you must select a crystal needed to complete the lightsaber." Vima said.

Vima showed the crystals in front of Meetra, she see crystals of different colors. She looked around to find a crystal unique to her, she found one, a Upari crystal which is cyan.

"I pick this one." Meetra said.

"I see, now gather the parts and begin assembling them." Vima said.

Vima left the room, leaving Meetra alone to build the lightsaber.

Meetra is meditating, using the force to assemble the lightsaber. She placed the Upari crystal in the chamber, connects it to the power cell, the emitter, the focusing lens. She placed each part perfectly, now she places the hilt over them. The construction of her first lightsaber is now complete. The lightsaber floats in front of her, she grabs it and held it in her hands for the first time.

"Okay, master. It's done." Meetra said.

Vima opened the door and sees Meetra with her lightsaber.

"Light it up." Vima smiles.

Meetra ignites it for the first time, it shines of a cyan blade. She raised her lightsaber up in the air.

"The lightsaber is unique to the person who wield it, the crystal is a part of you and a part of the blade, you and the lightsaber fights as one. I'm proud of you, Meetra. I can see that you will become a great Jedi Knight." Vima said.

"Thank you, Master." Meetra said.

"I have something for you." Vima said.

Vima reached around her neck and remove her necklace. She then place it around Meetra's neck. A gold ring necklace that Vima received from Ulic Qel-Droma before his death, when he called her a Jedi for the first time.

"Thank you. What is this?" Meetra said.

"This necklace was given to me by someone who once trained me to become a Jedi before his death. I want you to have it, hope that you'll treasure it as I have." Vima said.

"I will, Master. I promise." Meetra smiles.

Vima ruffled up Meetra's hair, Meetra giggle.


	2. Ord Mantell

**Ord Mantell**

3968 BBY

On Dantooine, on the grassland at the ancient grove. 18 year old Meetra Surik is sparring with Vima Surider who is now 32 years old. Meetra has sandy brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a sleeveless brown jedi attire wielding her cyan lightsaber. She noted to be very attractive by her fellow Padawans. She trained and learned everything she can from her Master and excelled in her training. Meetra swing her cyan blade at Vima, but got blocked Vima's green blade. Vima's lightsaber is the very same lightsaber she contructed with the aid of Ulic Qel-Droma. Both their blades are set to non-lethal mode as to not seriously injure one another.

"You're good, my Padawan. But your blade work could use some improvements." Vima said.

Meetra swing her blade again, Vima dodge it. Meetra does another swing, Vima uses the Djem So form while Meeta's form is Juyo. Vima is successful in disarming Meetra's lightsaber, thanks to Djem So superior strength, forcing Meetra's lightsaber off her hand. Vima points her blade at Meetra.

"Form VII is a deadly form, very unpredictable, but can be flawed if not mastered. Be sure to practice your style some more." Vima said.

"Yes, Master." Meetra said.

Meetra used the force to pull her lightsaber off the ground and to her hand.

"I'll have to admit, you sure held your own longer than before. Which is a good thing." Vima said.

Vima's holoprojector is beeping, she pulls it on and an image of Vandar appears.

"Master Vandar." Vima said.

_"Vima Sunrider, you and your Padawan are needed before the Council immediately." Vandar said._

"We shall be on our way." Vima said.

Vima shuts off the holoprojector and put it away.

"What do you think this is about?" Meetra said.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Vima said.

Vima and Meetra returned to the Enclave.

* * *

Vima and Meetra stood before the council.

"Vima, you and your Padawan are to be sent on a mission to Ord Mantell. We receive word about a sale that Bogga's thug are about to do." Vandar said.

"Bogga the Hutt?" Vima said.

"I see you know of him." Vandar said.

"Yeah, I have some history with him." Vima said.

"Whatever you're feeling, keep it under control. We have a bigger problem. A shipment of proton torpedoes have been hijacked from a Republic convoy by a group of pirates that Vogga controls." Vrook said.

"Just one of those torpedoes can blasts a hole in a capital ship or a space station. Any ideas who they're selling them to." Vima said.

"Unknown, an informant didn't get the whole details about the deal. All he know is a buy is about happen in a few days. He did give us information on the identity of one of Bogga's men, a rodian. He hangs around a cantina near the space port in the capital city of Worlport." Bala said.

The council shows them a hologram of the Rodain they're to seek.

"You're mission is simple, find out where the buy is happening and retrieve the stolen cargo." Vrook said.

"I understand, Master Vrook." Vima said.

"You"re both are to leave for Ord Mantell, may the Force be with you." Vandar said.

Vima and Meetra both bowed and are excused.

* * *

Days later, they both jumped out of hyperspace and arrived at Ord Mantell in the _Lightside Explorer,_ a ship that was owned by her father Andur Sunrider, until his death, passed to her mother Nomi and now she owns it. Vima made a number of modifications to The _Lightside Explorer, _including a Class 1 hyperdrive. The _Lightside Explorer _landed on the spaceport, they both dressed as smugglers as to not let any see them as Jedi. They both hide their lightsabers in their vests.

"A-3DO, take care of the ship." Vima said.

"Yes, Mistress." A-3DO said.

A-3DO is a protocol service droid that is once owned by Vima's father, it usually stays on the ship and does maintenance.

They both walked around the city.

"There's the cantina we were told about." Vima said.

They both entered the cantina, a lot of pilots and smugglers are partying and drinking with the band playing music. They both sat down at and empty table. A twi'lek waitress came by.

"Can I get you two anything?"

"Tarisian Ale." Vima said.

"Bofa punch." Meetra said.

The twi'lek left to get the drinks. They spotted the rodian they're looking for.

"There he is, now what?" Meetra said.

"Now we wait." Vima said.

The rodian has ordered his drink. The twi'lek came by and hand them their drinks. Meetra and Vima are still in the same spot watching the rodian drink his ale.

"So we are to wait and watch." Meetra said.

"We're going to wait until he is finish and he'll lead us to the buy." Vima said.

"Smart plan." Meetra said.

Vima and Meetra both have their drinks. Meetra got curious by her master's history with Bogga the Hutt. She heard that Bogga is one of feared crime lords in the galaxy.

"So... about this history with Bogga." Meetra said.

"It's a long story." Vima said.

"We have time to kill, so enlighten me." Meetra said.

"My father Andur was on a mission to transport Adegan crystals with his family. Bogga's men ambushed us and killed my father." Vima said.

"I'm sorry." Meetra said.

Vima was only an baby around the time of his death, his death change their lives. She and her mother would seek out Master Thon on Ambria where they begin their training under the Jedi Master who originally suppose to train her father.

"I know that should keep my feelings in check, but not a day goes by that I missed him." Vima said.

"I understand, I missed my parents too. I still remember the times I had with them living on Raxus. Those were the good days until they found out about my force sensitivity and brought me to the Jedi Order." Meetra said.

"I'm sorry that was hard for you, being separated from your parents, not being able to communicate with them." Vima said.

"In a good way, I'm glad that was brought to the Jedi, it how I met you." Meetra said.

Vima smiled at Meetra's words.

They see the rodain finishing his drink, he gave the bartender his credits and left.

"Okay, he's leaving. Time to follow him." Vima said.

Vima and Meetra both followed him out through the crowd, but kept their distance as to not spook him.

* * *

They followed him to a hangar at the spaceport, they found another way inside, they climb on the containers and over see the deal. They spotted the rodian along with Weequays and Trandosians. They're guarding some crates, probably full of the stolen proton torpedoes.

"There are, those crates must contain the stolen cargo." Meetra said.

"Yeah, but we still don't know who they're selling them to." Vima said.

The hangar bay doors are opening, a ship entered and landed inside the hanger.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Meetra said.

The ship's boarding ramp lands and two men dressed in blue armor, another one came out wearing yellow armor.

"Master, they're..." Meetra said.

"Mandalorians. Bogga is supplies arms to them. Contact the local authorities for some back up." Vima said.

Meetra contacts the law enforcement on Ord Mantell. They watch as the deal between Bogga's men and the Mandalorians is going down. The rodian puts down the holoprojector, an image of Bogga the Hutt appeared.

"Bogga, I was hoping to do the deal with you in person. Still being a recluse as always." Mandalorian Captain said.

_"Ho-Ho-Ho, Just be glad I've brought you these proton torpedoes as promises. As long as you've delivered the credits." Bogga said._

Mandalorians showed Bogga the case of credits.

"We showed you the credits, now show us the product." Mandalorian Captain said.

_"As you wish, show them." Bogga said._

Bogga's men opened up the crates and they see the stolen proton torpedoes. The Mandalorian captain got a closer look at the proton torpedo, it real.

_"Are you pleased with these?" Bogga said._

"Very, I'm amazed that you stole these from the Republic." Mandalorian captain said.

_"The Republic is a sinking ship, you conquest worlds and they do nothing. I rather be on the winning side of this war." Bogga said._

Mandalorians gave them the credits for the proton torpedoes.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Bogga." Mandalorian captain said.

The holoprojector shuts off and the deal is conclude.

"Load them up onto the ship." Mandalorian captain said.

Mandalorians took the torpedoes and loads them onto the ship.

"Okay, lets go." Vima said.

They both jumped down to the floor.

"Hold it right there!" Vima said.

The Mandalorians and Bogga's men raised their blasters up and aims at them.

"Who are you two?"

Meetra and Vima pulled out their lightsabers out of their vest and ignites them, a cyan and green blades lights up in the air.

"Jedis, kill them."

They fight off their blaster, Vima and Meetra deflects the blaster fires back at them. Bogga's men got hit by their own blaster fire. Mandalorians are proven to be tough opponents for them to fight off. Two of them pulls out their vibroswords, Meetra and Vima engaged in a swordfight. Vima blocked every swing that the Mandalorian gave her, she counter attack and sliced off his head. Meetra blocked every swing her opponent throws at her. Meetra uses the unpredictability of her lightsaber form to throw him off balance. She was able to thrust her blade into his torso, killing him.

The captain is the only one left standing. He fires off his flamethrower, both Vima and Meetra used force to create a barrier to protect themselves. The flames didn't reached them. Vima ignites her lightsaber and throws at the Captain, slicing him in half.

The Mandalorians are defeated and some of Bogga's thug are injured, they attempted to run away until the local police force arrived.

"Stand down or get put down."

Bogga's thugs dropped their weapons and raised their hands they've surrendered. Bogga's men have been arrested and the Jedi retrieved the stolen proton torpedoes. Vima pulls out her commlink.

"A-3DO, bring the ship to hangar bay 26." Vima talks on commlink.

_"On my way, mistress." A-3DO said._

* * *

On the _Lightside Explorer, _Meetra checked the cargo they've recovered from Boga's men, it's all accounted for. She went to the cockpit, Vima is contacted Vandar via hologram.

_"Well done, you managed to retrieve the stolen torpedoes and kept them out of Mandalorian hands." Vandar said._

"Yes, even though we've cut off their supply line, they'll still keep getting weapons one way or another, hopefully that criminal scum will be smart not to attempt another attack on the Republic." Vima said.

_"Agree with you the Council does. We'll expect to see you soon." Vandar said._

The hologram switched off, Meetra entered the cockpit and took the co-pilot seat.

"How is the cargo?" Vima said.

"All secured." Meetra said.

"All right, time to head home. Prepare for lightspeed." Vima said.

Vima activated the hyperdrive, the _Lightside Explorer _jumped to lightspeed, heading back to Dantooine.


	3. Rhen Var

**Rhen** **Var**

The _Lightside Explorer _jumped out of hyperspace and they see the ice world of Rhen Var.

"Welcome to Rhen Var, Meetra." Vima said.

"What so special about this place? This planet is an ice cube." Meetra said.

"True, but there is more to this planet than meets the eye. It's been years since I been here." Vima said.

"You've been here?" Meetra said.

"Yes, a very long time ago. I trained here when I was 14 years old, by an very dear friend." Vima said.

Meetra sees Vima's face, she saw sadness in her eyes.

"You never told me who your friend is, Master?" Meetra said.

Vima realized that she never told her about who is her teacher besides her mother and Master Thon. Vima took a deep breath and is ready to tell her Padawan.

"His name is Ulic Qel-Droma. I assume you know that name?" Vima said.

"Ulic Qel-Droma... the Sith Lord... he was your teacher." Meetra is surprised.

"He wasn't bad in the beginning, I knew him before he became the Sith Lord and enemy of the Republic. He was a good man, a great Jedi. He and my mother were... together at one time." Vima said.

"Nomi... and Ulic. Really?" Meetra said.

Meetra is surprised to hear that the legendary Nomi Sunrider was once in love with Ulic Qel-Droma.

"My mother never allowed herself to love another man again after my father died, until she met Ulic. They got closer and fell in love. But their love never lasted, he left for a mission to infiltrate the dark cult called the Krath. He fell to the dark side during the mission and turned away from my mother, from everyone he cared for. He joined forces with Exar Kun and became his apprentice. They led the Sith against the Jedi and the Republic he sworn to protect." Vima said.

"I've heard part of this story during history class, he fought in the Battle of Ossus, where he killed his own brother." Meetra said.

"Yes, and that's when he regretted what he had done, his death broke him. But my mother used her power to sever his connection to the force. That rare force power that my mother taught me, that I've taught you." Vima said.

Meetra remembered that time Vima taught Meetra how to sever someone's connection to the Force, Vima cautioned her in it's usage.

"I remember. Then what happened?" Meetra said.

"After the war, Ulic went into exile for years. He arrived at Rhen Var at some point and took refuge. I wanted to be a Jedi and needed a teacher, my mother couldn't bring herself to teach me. So I went to find one... and I found him. He was reluctant at first but agree to train me to become a Jedi. During the training, he was able to let go of all the terrible thing he had done and find redemption." Vima said.

"I had no idea." Meetra said.

"For the short time I've spent with him, I'm proud to have him as my teacher. He help make me the Jedi I am now." Vima said.

"Well... I'm glad to have you as my teacher." Meetra smiled.

Vima smiled back, she the necklace around Meetra's neck that once belong to Ulic until he gave it to Vima before he died.

* * *

The _Lightside Explorer _flies towards the compound where Ulic took refuge during his exile. It lands on the pad.

Vima and Meetra got dressed in snow clothing, The ships scanners picked up something unusual.

"Mistress, the ships scanners picked up a signal of another here on the planet." A-3DO said.

"A ship? Here on Rhen Var?" Vima said.

"Yes, the ship matches one of Bogga the Hutt's pirate ships." A-3DO said.

"Bogga! That criminal scum. We should be on our guard." Vima said.

The ship ramp lowered down and they got off.

They entered the compound that once was home to Ulic Qel-Droma.

"I don't get what they would be doing here?" Meetra said.

"During Ulic's stay, he discovered crystals in the caves within the mountain." Vima said.

"Crystals? Like the caves on Dantooine and Ilum?" Meetra said.

"Exactly. Bogga has always had an obsession to crystals, and willing to kill for them, even Jedi." Vima said.

Vima is reminded of the time that her father died when Bogga's men wanted to steal the crystals for Bogga himself. They approach closer inside they hear noise.

"Someone is nearby." Vima said quietly.

Meetra and Vima sees Bogga's men at the cave's entrance, they retrieved some crystals from the cave.

"They've disgraced this place. We need to stop them." Vima said.

Vima and Meetra pulls out their lightsabers and ignites them. Bogga's men see a green and cyan blade.

"You've picked the wrong place to steal." Vima said.

"Jedi, kill them!"

Bogga's men fires off their blasters. Vima and Meetra deflected the blaster bolts back at them. The leader sees the Jedi killing of his men, he grab a rocket launcher. Vima sees him with a launcher.

"Hey! Don't fire in here!" Vima said.

He fires off the rocket, Meetra force pushed it up towards the celling, blasted it. The shockwave from the blast caused the mountain to crack, some rocks falls down. The floor that Meetra is standing on is breaking, forming a crevasse . The floor is gone and Meetra fell down, Vima sees her apprentice falling down.

"MEETRA!" Vima yelled.

Vima was about to go after her, but the celling came falling down on the crevasse, sealing it. Vima can't go after Meetra.

* * *

Meetra is falling down and uses the force to ease her descent. She arrived at the bottom safely, but she sees some rocks falling down. She force speed away from the spot. She managed to save herself but she is now in a dark cave. She ignite her lightsaber, her cyan blade shines a light around her. She is now lost in a tunnel system underneath the compound.

_"Meetra! Meetra! Can you here me? Please respond!" Vima said._

Meetra pulls out her commlink.

"Master!" Meetra said.

"_Meetra, are you alright?" Vima said._

"I'm fine, Master. I'm inside a cave of sorts. I'm lost." Meetra said.

_"Can you find a way out?" Vima said._

"Maybe, but this place is like a maze. Can't tell which way is out." Meetra said.

_"Alright, I'll find a opening in the mountain to get you out off." Vima said._

"Okay." Meetra said.

_"Meetra... be careful." Vima said._

'Yeah... you too." Meetra said.

Meetra switches off the commlink, she proceed to find a way out of the cave. she found several tunnels. She is deciding which is the right way. She picked one and walked.

_"No, that is not the way."_

Meetra is shocked to hear a voice she doesn't recognized.

"Who's there?" Meetra said.

_"Relax... I mean you no harm."_

She then sees a glow in the tunnel, it turns into what appear to be a hooded person.

"Who are you?" Meetra said

The hooded man pulls down his hood and show his face, he looked familiar. Meetra recognized him from the history records. He has a scar on his forehead.

"You're... Ulic Qel-Droma." Meetra said.

Ulic Qel-Droma appears to Meetra as a force ghost

_"I see you know who I am." Ulic said._

"I'm Meetra Surik. I'm an apprentice of your former student. Vima Sunrider, do you remember her?" Meetra said.

_"Vima. So she has grown and took on an apprentice." Ulic then see the necklace that he once owned around Meetra's necklace. "That necklace, where did you get that?"_

Meetra looked down at her necklace.

"You know this?" Meetra said.

_"It was once mine. It gave to Vima before I died, called her a Jedi for the first time. You must be someone dear to her for her to give it to you." Ulic said._

"She's a great teacher, she made me who I am. Just like you made her who she is now." Meetra said.

Ulic smiled at Meetra's word, guess the predictions that Vodo-Siosk Baas and Odan-Urr made came true, Vima became a great Jedi.

"So... you know the way out?" Meetra said.

_"Follow me." Ulic said._

Ulic lead the way and Meetra followed.

"So how long you've been on Rhen Var?" Meetra said.

_"Not too long. I came here during the exile I chose, blind to the Force. I was once a great Jedi, fought for what's right. I lost my master, I've wanted revenge, that when my path to the dark side began. I've turned my back on the woman I've loved, my own brother, and my friends. Blind by the power of the dark side, ending up slaughtering a lot of innocent lives, including Cay. In the end, I became blind to the force and regretted my actions." Ulic said._

"I've heard this story from Vima, she came here to learn from you." Meetra said.

_"Vima. If it wasn't for her, I would never find my way back from the darkness I've been living in for so long. She saw the good in me, she show me redemption. At the very end, I gave her that necklace, called her a Jedi, and finally became one with the Force." Ulic said._

Ulic finally led her to the exit, she reached outside in the snow.

"Thank you, Ulic. She was right, you are a good man." Meetra said.

_"That's very kind of you. You are very much like me." Ulic said._

"How so?" Meetra said.

_"The moment I saw you, you follow the same path as I did, but yours is more righteous." Ulic said._

"What did you see?" Meetra said.

_"You will find out in time. Stay who you are, you play a big role in the future of the Jedi Order. May the Force be with you." Ulic said before he disappears._

Meetra is all alone, her commlink.

_"Meetra! Meetra! Are you there?" Vima said._

"I'm here, Master." Meetra said.

_"I'm getting your signal, outside the mountain." Vima said._

"I'm alright, I had some help." Meetra said.

_"From who?" Vima said._

"You won't believe me if I told you." Meetra said.

_"Try me." Vima said._

"Dont worry, we'll have plenty of time to talk." Meetra said.

Meetra sees the _Lightside Explorer_ flying in the air. Vima sees Meetra alone, she can't wait to tell Vima about what happened in the cave.


End file.
